The compound, 1-[3,4-dimethoxyphenethyl)amino]-3-(m-tolyloxy)-2-propanol, Bevantolol, is described and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,857,891. The two methods described in the patent for preparing this compound give low yields; produce undesirable side products; and require the use of prolonged heating and an excess of expensive starting amine reactant for optimum yield. A portion of the excess starting material may be recovered, for example by vacuum distillation, however this procedure is cumbersome and expensive especially when carried out on a large scale, i.e., manufacturing scale.
Bevantolol and derivatives thereof, e.g., acid-addition salts, such as hydrochlorides, are pharmacological agents, exhibiting beta-adrenergic blocking function with cardio-selective activity.